Ressentir
by elonia
Summary: Esther ne se sent pas bien depuis la mort d'un certain dieu de la malice. Mais un jour, il lui revient. Premier OS, qui était écrit en anglais à la base


**Coucou :)**

**J'ai décidé d'écrire mon premier OS en anglais, et du coup de le traduire ensuite en français. Je n'écris pas de la même façon en anglais et en français, donc si vous avez l'habitude de me lire vous sentirez peut-être une différence ^^**

**C'est ma première fic un peu dépressive aussi, et mon premier OS. Je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit avec un vrai besoin d'écrire, allez comprendre.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

Jane et Esther attendaient depuis des mois. Thor était retourné à Asgard, et n'était pas revenu, ni n'avait envoyé de nouvelles par le bifrost. Esther ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment, mais Jane semblait si profondément amoureuse qu'elle était littéralement malade lorsque son amant n'était pas près d'elle.

Esther regardait distraitement par la fenêtre pendant que Jane travaillait sur ses machines. Cela ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Dernièrement, elle ne se souciait plus de rien, comme si sa vie défilait passivement devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi ni mangé depuis leur retour. Jane était horriblement inquiète pour elle, mais rien ne pouvait l'aider. Elle dépérissait, impuissante, se détruisant elle-même. Son amie essayait de lui remonter le moral, de la réconforter, mais c'était voué à l'échec. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter de penser à lui.

Ce jour-là, sur la planète « Svartalfheim », elle n'aurait jamais pensé être tellement affectée par sa mort. Elle ne pensait pas que son regard avait tant d'importance pour elle. Que, malgré ses paroles acerbes, elle aurait développé un certain attachement pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne l'a vu que cette seule fois. Et rien ne pouvait expliquer qu'elle en vienne à l'aimer. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il l'avait piégée juste avant de mourir. Quel égoïste.

C'était un jour de neige. Le ciel était gris et le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc. Personne ne sortait dehors à cause de la température hivernale, mais ça ne lui importait pas. Elle aimait quand tout était calme et désert. Elle se sentait un peu plus en paix.

Ce jour-là, elle entendit vaguement Jane parler d'un de ses écrans, l'interpellant à propos d'une variation d'énergie. Elle n'essaya pas vraiment de comprendre quand elle la vit se précipiter à l'extérieur de la maison, prenant à peine le temps de mettre un foulard, des bottes et un lourd manteau. Esther vit une décharge de lumière égratigner le ciel, et elle comprit que Thor était de retour.

En silence, sans se presser, elle sortit à son tour. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit sur ses pieds ou sur ses épaules, marchant pieds nus dans la neige, profitant de la sensation que lui procurait le givre qui lui mordait la peau. Les ressentis, la douleur, c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour savoir qu'elle était encore en vie.  
Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, suivant les empreintes que Jane avait laissées. De loin, elle l'entendit crier de joie, et la voix forte du dieu blond lui répondit avec amour.

Elle était un peu peinée, mais elle ne la détestait pas d'être heureuse. Esther n'était qu'une coquille vide qui errait, elle n'éprouvait plus amour ni ressentiment. Elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher du couple, elle ne voulait pas assister à leurs effusions de joie. Alors elle décida simplement de s'asseoir sur un tronc, jouant avec la neige du bout du pied, en attendant qu'ils la rejoignent.

Elle entendit des pas feutrés se rapprocher, mais ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête. Ce n'est que lorsque des chaussures noires s'arrêtèrent devant elle qu'elle leva lentement les yeux.

Il était là.

Debout dans la neige, devant elle, se trouvait l'homme décédé qui hantait ses pensées. Elle prit son temps pour bouger, se levant précautionneusement, comme pour ne pas le faire fuir. Elle n'avança pas plus loin, elle le regardait juste. C'était impossible, elle l'avait vu mort. Elle soupira, sentant que le manque de nourriture et de sommeil finissait par lui jouer des tours. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas être là. C'était peut-être la fin après-tout. Elle sentit une lueur d'espoir à la pensée que, peut-être, il venait pour l'emmener. Peut-être que dans la mort, elle pourrait enfin savoir s'il ressentait la même chose pour elle.

Elle força un sourire triste sur son visage, et une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Elle pensa amèrement qu'elle pourrait au moins lui dire ce qu'elle avait tant espéré lui faire entendre, prononcer les mots qu'elle n'avait pas su trouver en temps voulu, et qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Même si c'était grotesque. Même si ce n'était pas réel. Même s'il n'était pas là avec elle. Même si elle était déjà morte.

Il ne disait rien, l'observant avec un regard empli de douleur, de chagrin et de culpabilité. Bien sûr, jamais elle n'avait vu de tels sentiments dans ces yeux émeraude. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

Mais néanmoins, son sourire s'élargit et elle fit un pas. Juste assez pour pouvoir le toucher.

Même si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître, elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de toucher son visage. Juste pour être sure.

Lentement, elle leva une main et la posa sur sa joue. Elle fut vaguement surprise de sentir la peau sous ses doigts, mais ne se questionna pas davantage. Elle laissa glisser affectueusement la pulpe de ses doigts contre sa peau en une caresse fébrile. Comme s'il pouvait se briser au moindre souffle.

\- Je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle midgardienne, une petite idiote. Murmura-t-elle.

C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait appelée quand ils s'étaient disputés, lui rappelant qu'elle lui était si inférieure qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui adresser la parole, encore moins d'être à ses côtés. Elle vit la douleur transparaître dans ses yeux, mais il restait toujours silencieux.

Elle eut un petit rire. Pas un rire amère, juste légèrement ému. Comme si elle se souvenait d'un bon souvenir. Un de ceux qu'elle avait eus du temps où il était encore en vie.

\- Tu avais raison, tu sais. Regarde moi. Je suis si petite en comparaison de ta divine éternité. Si minuscule, si bêtement inutile pour l'univers. Ma vie n'est qu'un battement de paupière pour toi. Tout juste née pour mourir, sans possibilité de retour.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle ne semblait ni blessée ni contrariée par ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne faisait qu'exposer des faits. Esther fit une pause et prit le temps d'explorer le mince visage de ses doigts, un sourire d'adoration sur les lèvres. Elle les fit glisser sur son sourcil, sur son nez, sur son menton, pour les poser à nouveau sur sa joue. Cette fois, elle osa poser sa paume contre la joue pâle, la capturant affectueusement.

\- Mais tu vois, mon cher dieu, c'est parce que je suis en train de mourir, que je suis consciente de ma vie. Beaucoup plus consciente que tu ne le seras jamais. Je sais depuis le début que j'ai moins de cent ans à vivre, et j'ai dû grandir exactement comme toi en si peu de temps. Ce qui te prend des millénaires, je n'ai que quelques décennies pour le faire.

Elle se sentit un peu soulagée de lui dire finalement qu'il se trompait, qu'elle n'était pas inconsciente de la complexité de la vie simplement parce qu'il vivrait plus longtemps qu'elle, bien au contraire. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été tellement en colère quand il l'avait repoussée, comme si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait traversé, comme si elle était trop faible pour ressentir cela.

\- Finalement, être consciente de ma courte vie est une chance en soi. Cela me rend beaucoup plus sage et plus forte que toi. Sachant que tu as une petite éternité devant toi, tu ne te soucies pas réellement de ta propre vie. Comme si elle n'avait aucune signification, aucune échéance. Moi, tu vois, je meurs. C'est pourquoi je suis en vie. Je vis ma vie avec force et témérité. Si elle se termine quelques décennies avant sa fin, alors quoi? Est-ce si dramatique? Je mourrai quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle fit un autre pas, se tenant maintenant juste devant lui, et glissa dans les mèches sombres la main restée sur sa joue. Sentant avec plaisir le toucher soyeux de ses cheveux, y plongeant les doigts avec bonheur. Il ne bougeait toujours pas et ne disait rien, ce qui finit par la convaincre qu'il n'était pas vraiment là. Sa langue aiguisée était trop habile pour rester silencieuse face à l'affront qu'elle lui faisait en le touchant et en lui parlant ainsi. Pourtant, elle avait vraiment l'impression de pouvoir le sentir, elle était presque sûre de se souvenir de cette odeur de menthe, de neige fraîche et de masculinité. Elle se rappelait quand elle avait eu l'occasion de la sentir. C'était quand il lui avait crié des menaces, lui répondant avec colère, et s'approchant au plus près d'elle pour la dominer.

\- Je me fiche de savoir si tu me malmènes, si tu me fais mal ... si tu me tues. Parce que je n'ai rien à perdre, vois-tu. Je n'ai rien. Juste ma vie éphémère. Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait, si tu veux y mettre fin de tes propres mains?

Elle combla le dernier espace entre eux, ses pieds se plaçant presque entre les siens. Puis, elle lui saisit lentement la main, et la posa sur sa gorge, le mettant en position de l'étrangler. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et elle crut le sentir trembler contre elle. Ne quittant pas son regard, elle murmura.

\- Je n'ai pas de peur en moi, alors tu ne peux pas me contrôler. Et c'est exactement pour ça que **tu** as si peur de **moi**. Moi, la petite fille insignifiante et ridicule. Et toi, le dieu tout-puissant.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction de sa part, et elle fut légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la main sur sa gorge glisser le long de son bras nu.

\- Tu es gelée. Dit-il gravement.

\- Non, je ressens.

Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il parle, et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Elle commençait à se demander si elle était réellement victime d'un tour de son esprit ou s'il y avait la moindre possibilité que tout cela soit réel.

\- Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé. Ajouta t-elle.

Comme pour lui répondre, le temps d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression de voir les yeux du prince prendre une lueur rouge. Mais l'effet disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, la troublant. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi, mais elle eut immédiatement le besoin de le revoir.

\- Montre moi. Ordonna t-elle sans détour.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui demandait de montrer, mais cela lui semblait naturel. Essentiel.

Il sembla pris de court, tiraillé entre le mécontentement, la gêne et l'agacement. Cela ressemblait tellement plus à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir dans ses yeux. Comme lorsqu'elle essayait de le comprendre. Comme lorsqu'il lui criait dessus pour se défendre.

Elle le vit se retourner vers Thor, et celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, indiquant qu'il avait compris sa demande silencieuse. Esther le vit saisir Jane par le bras pour l'éloigner, les laissant seuls sans personne autour.

Puis, l'homme reporta son attention sur elle, et elle attendit sans un mot de voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle remarqua que, lentement, la peau éthérée prenait une teinte bleue sous ses yeux, et les pupilles vertes se colorèrent d'une couleur rouge sang.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, elle n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer d'elle-même.

Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre très fort dans sa poitrine, reprenant un souffle qu'il avait perdu depuis des mois. Elle était maintenant bien consciente que son esprit ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer quelque chose comme ça, qu'il y avait de plus en plus de chances que tout cela soit bien réel.

Lentement, elle traça les motifs de son visage avec une certaine déférence, prenant le temps de sentir la rugosité des lignes plus claires sur sa peau. Celles sur son front, celles sur ses joues ... Finalement, elle passa un doigt sur celle qui semblait représenter le sillon d'une larme, tombant de son œil jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

C'était tellement adapté à sa personnalité, tant de douleur et de tristesse. Elle regarda à nouveau ses yeux, détaillant ses pupilles rouges. Même s'il semblait un peu gêné, il ne bougea pas, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle posa son autre main sur la poitrine couverte de cuir, et se percha sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser leur différence de taille. Leurs nez se touchant presque.

\- La liberté que tu méprises tant, nous les humains, nous l'avons parce que nous mourons. Même si c'est égoïste, je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire. Même si la conséquence pourrait être ma mort. Pour le temps que j'ai à vivre, je veux juste ressentir. Murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

Puis elle inclina légèrement son visage sur le côté, et combla le dernier espace qui les séparait, posant ses lèvres sur celles du géant des glaces dans un baiser chaste. Sa main continuait de caresser la joue glacée, et elle resta un moment immobile, l'embrassant sans faire davantage, appréciant simplement la peau froide sur la sienne. C'était si incroyablement paisible et, même si elle pensait que cela pouvait être réel, elle ne se sentait pas nerveuse ni gênée. C'était juste ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se recula lentement et redescendit sur ses pieds. Elle resta là à l'observer. Elle n'attendait rien, elle détaillait simplement son visage sans crainte, sans colère, avec une sorte d'adoration. Une sorte d'innocence.

Puis, elle sentit soudainement un bras autoritaire lui entourer le bas du dos, la rapprochant de force. Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation, et elle sentit de nouveau ces merveilleuses lèvres qui s'écrasèrent presque contre les siennes. Il la dominait, la faisant presque se courber en arrière, et la gardant tout contre lui. Son autre main lui saisit les cheveux de façon possessive. Il entrelaça leurs lèvres et l'embrassa avec une ferveur dont elle n'aurait jamais espéré pouvoir être l'objet. Il était exigeant, et presque agressif, mais elle savait les sentiments qu'il dissimulait.

Sentant combien le corps qui l'étreignait était en vie. Sentant la chaleur qui les liait. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et profita de ce moment de félicité.

Elle ressentait.

**Et voilà :)**

**Laissez-moi votre avis svp, c'est vraiment une première pour moi ^^**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
